


Her own way of talking

by vegalocity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, shameless Kagaminette, shameless fluff, silly songs with ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegalocity/pseuds/vegalocity
Summary: Kagami has her own way to express her affection, while sometimes Marinette may miss her intent, she can understand the meaning just fine.As a submission for the Silly Songs with Ladybug Challenge, my song was "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" from Phineas and Ferb.





	Her own way of talking

If someone had walked up to Marinette three months ago and told her to her face that she'd fall out of love with Adrien and end up dating one of her biggest rivals for his affection, she would have laughed in their face. 

But honestly, she supposed she should have known better. She was just fourteen when she'd fallen for Adrien, feelings change, especially with puberty in the mix. 

But with Kagami neither of them had any proper expectations beyond 'just seeing where it went', no fantasies or agreements of marriage and children and hamsters. If there was anything good about a person's first love it was the one that was all-consuming. The one where you can revel in the sheer _insanity_ of love and go wild. But when that love fades you can approach things in a far deeper, gentle manner. Not be overwhelmed because nothing is for the first time anymore.

She'd very recently given up on approaching Adrien when Kagami had first approached her. She'd told her that she'd spent far too long under the assumption that she'd been toying with Adrien's feelings and stringing him along, and that she'd like to get to know who she was as a person without that assumption skewing her perception.

And...well... while Kagami was indeed still rather reserved, she was far from the Ice Queen Marinette had thought she was. She wasn't one to cut corners or play nice, if Marinette asked for critiques on a dress, Kagami would give them, she wouldn't let Marinette get down on herself for simple things, and was always challenging her.

Always pushing.

She ended up teaching Marinette some basic footwork for fencing in hopes of it improving her coordination (it didn't, but it made it easier to catch herself) and in turn Marinette had taught her Crew Stitches, so she could mend her own athletic ware without having to take it to the tailors every other week because someone got a little too out of control with their Sabre.

And while the innocent yet all-consuming affection of last time hadn't conquered her brain again, a bubbly warm feeling had started to spread in her gut in its place. So she wasn't even surprised by herself in so quickly accepting Kagami's invitation to a date of their own.

And... it was fun! They had fun. She even heard Kagami laugh when she'd tripped over a chair leg getting up to go to the bathroom. 

Kagami had done her best to shuffle around her schedule to spend time with her, and while Marinette sometimes had to be the unreliable one to go off and Do Ladybug things, she appreciated the time they could spend together.

She had her own way of doing things, her own way of saying things. While sometimes that was 'extremely blunt' other times that way was almost surprisingly roundabout. 

She struggled to express herself on an emotional level. That much was obvious from the moment Marinette met her. When she felt anything deeply she couldn't express it conventionally. 

While there were times that that was a bit of a challenge, and Marinette would wish that Kagami could just give it to her straight, to stop trying to sound so objective and pick apart details and efficiencies, and just say if she likes the skirt or not, she really wouldn't change it.

It was... cute. It kinda reminded her of...

“You know something?”

The memory came unbidden and Marinette chuckled into her dress mannequin as it resurfaced. But the light chuckle turned into a full snort when she looked over the edge of the mannequin to peek at Kagami.

She'd picked the worst time to get her girlfriend's attention, as Kagami had literally just begun to eat one of the cinnamon rolls her parents had insisted she bring up to her room with them—under threat of coming up themselves to deliver the damn things—and she caught her with powdered sugar on her lips and cheeks bulging with pastry. 

The first time Kagami let loose and allowed herself to be less than prim and proper around Marinette was maybe a week before she'd asked her out, and it had been amazing.

Kagami held up her free hand to signify she needed a moment.

“What?”

“Well heh, it was just something I remembered from when I was little.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, one of my cousins is deaf, and when I was about five, he was maybe seven, he decided he didn't really like the FSL for 'I love you', it was 'too simple' and 'boring' so he came up with his own way to express himself.

“He'd grab someone's hand, and squeeze it three times. He wouldn't sign anything or write anything down, three squeezes in succession was his way to give affection. He grew out of it after awhile, but I just remembered when he first started using it, I thought he'd decided to start hating me when I went to hug him goodbye and he tugged on my braid.” She chuckled again. “I cried the whole car ride home, I was so upset.” 

“I see...” Kagami hummed. Marinette didn't expect much of course, Kagami was never one to laugh at anecdotes, but the small smirk that lit up her girlfriend's face in amusement was vindication enough.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Marinette jumped when, a week after a silly story to get a smile out of her girlfriend was shared and immediately forgotten about, the eraser tip of a pencil was tapped against her shoulder. 

She turned behind her and Kagami was leaned over the table, pencil in her hand.

“What's up?” They were usually smart enough to keep chatter on the down low, but granted it was study hall, so long as the two of them were quiet they weren't about to get into any trouble from M. Dubois. 

Kagami's lips pinched together, barely noticeable to anyone who wasn't used to reading her, and she shrugged. “Nothing, you had a bug on you.” she whispered back.

* * *

The two of them were watching one of Marinette's favorite old movies, and honestly, with the day Kagami had described to her—her normal responsibilities as the eldest daughter of the Tsurugi family, twice the amount of personal fencing practice than usual, and several hours of helping her mother transcribe documents into Braille because some asshole decided it would be smarter to paper mail a blind woman important documents rather than send a PDF she could put through her text to speech computer—she'd known she needed some time to unwind. 

And thankfully, that at least had been what came to be. Kagami wasn't one much for physical affection, but when Marinette came over at her call with a duffel bag full of her fluffiest pillows and a small army of sappy period pieces and cheesy rom coms, Kagami had practically _melted_ against her. And so here they were, sitting before the TV in Kagami's –frankly _massive_ —room, Watching Elizabeth Bennet absolutely destroy Mister Darcy with her eloquence alone.

Kagami's head was rested against her shoulder, her back supported by Marinette's side. Marinette herself was propped up against her giant stuffed cat, and the two of them wrapped in the fluffiest blanket Marinette could find in Kagami's house.

It was so... peaceful, that Marinette had almost missed it when Kagami's hand had slid over one of hers.

Squeeze.

Squeeze.

Squeeze.

Oh...

Her glaze snapped to Kagami, whom was still focused on the movie, but they weren't exactly in a darkened room, and the light blush just barely dusted across her freckled cheeks was hard to miss. 

A bubbly, excited feeling built in her gut. The kind she remembered one thriving in when she was fourteen and dizzy in the waves of a first love. But it didn't last long, it settled into a comfortable warmth in her chest, but all the same a smile came up to her cheeks unbidden.

She tilted her head to rest atop of Kagami's, and turned her hand so she could hold hers in turn.

“I love you too.”

Squeeze.

Squeeze.

Squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Gitchee Gitchee goo means that I love you~


End file.
